What can I do?
by Slytherin Dreamer
Summary: How Natsume finds out Mikan loves him. One-shot. Along with the song, what can I do to make you love me by The Corrs.


Short One-shot^_^

Summary: How Natsume finds out Mikan loves him. One-shot. Along with the song, what can I do to make you love me by The Corrs.

Enjoy.

Natsume yawned as the clock struck 12 am on the 27th of November. It was officially his birthday. Officially his 16th birthday.

He was in the gardens lying under his Sakura tree. It was beautiful at night. Quiet, but incredibly beautiful. The soft sound of flowing water coming from the lake beyond the stretch of knee-length grass was the only noise amid the occasional rushes of breeze that flew through the many trees.

Natsume stood up and stretched. There was only so much lingering one could do before getting a cramp.

On the way back to the dorm buildings; Natsume was only thinking about one thing. His beautiful Mikan. His beautiful Mikan who hated his guts. His beautiful Mikan who had hated his guts ever since she had arrived at the academy. His beautiful Mikan who at first he too had looked at with distaste, but slowly and surely fell in love with. But also the same Mikan that he couldn't treat different from anyone else. Natsume Hyuuga wasn't someone who showed emotion.

However sometimes he wished Mikan could see the pain he felt when a particularly nasty comment hit home. Because he had to you see. And it wasn't like she was going top fell the same way. EVER.

He walked slowly, delaying the moment he fell into bed knowing he would be awake at least till dawn and then doze for what seemed like 20 seconds before the morning gong sounded for breakfast.

Finally reaching the desired building, he entered softly, not wanting to wake the dozens of students in his year fast asleep in the floors above him.

But suddenly as he started up the stairs he heard music. Okay, that wasn't normal, no matter what school they went to.

He went back down those few steps and started down the hall, looking for the source of the noise.

A few doors way, a dim light shone through the crack between the mahogany wood of the door and the white marble tile.

Appropriate for the music anyhow, it was a room the drama club had used once when the clubs normal room, situated beside the chemistry lab had been plagued by a terrible smell caused by a failed experiment.

Natsume gasped as he slipped into the room unnoticed by its only occupant who was busy changing CD's. Mikan.

She was wearing a midnight blue satin skirt that came to a few inches above her ankle and a sleeveless shirt a few shades lighter. She looked stunning, even in such simple clothing.

He passed by the windows and over to the stage where he stood in the shadow of the heavy velvet curtains.

A soft tune filled the room and singing along with the music, she twirled round slowly, her skirt rising gently, her arms clasped on opposite shoulders.

_**I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong**_

Natsume sighed, her voice was soft and sweet, he could probably fall asleep listening to her hum a melody.

_**What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there**_

There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better, yeah  
If I don't try and I don't hope

Mikan was still twirling softly, her eyes closed as she sang. Natsume wondered who she was singing this for, and what an idiot if he wasn't already in love with Mikan.

_**What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there**_

Then her face streaked with a sudden pain that vanished as soon as it had come as she started the next verse.

_**No more waiting, no more, aching...  
No more fighting, no more, trying...**_

Maybe there's nothing more to say  
And in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly

What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I say to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I change to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
  
_**And love me…looove me…love me…looove me… love me…looove me… love me…looove me…**_ (Music Fading)

Then Natsume gasped as Mikan turned towards the window and gazing at the moon whispered the last line: LOVE ME NATSUME.

Silence filled the room as she dropped to the ground, her arms around her legs, her chin on her knees, still gazing out the window and whispered, "what can I do to make you love me Natsume?"

Natsume was already moving across the room and was soon directly behind Mikan. He dropped to his knees and hugged her from behind and said simply, "Nothing, I already love you".

Mikan stilled and turned around, still in his arms.

"Natsume", she whispered.

"I love you", he repeated.

Mikan only smiled and leant forward until her lips were gently brushing his.

"I can only hope this isn't a dream", she whispered, her lips still touching his.

"It isn't", Natsume promised. And picking her up bridal style, they left the room staring into one others eyes.

It was the perfect birthday present for the birthday boy.

Natsume was going to have to think up something gorgeous for his one and only girlfriend's birthday in about a month. He won't be outdone.

So, how was it?

Tell me what you think!


End file.
